TIME POLICE
''Not to be confused with the Brain Police '' When humanity is able to time travel and fuck time, there will be the TIME POLICE. The duty of the TIME POLICE is to enforce TIME LAW that is dictated by the Government. TIME POLICE There are different sects of TIME POLICE. Organizations come about as the need arises. PRO LIFE TIME POLICE Conservatives, TIME LAW, FUTURE BABIES, TIME BABY The TIME COPS theory So what I'm coming to understand about Pro-Life Christians on the subject of sexuality is that they're actually some sort of TIME COPS, where they work like the police in Minority Report and proactively prevent what they conceive to be murders from occurring. Logic would dictate that if you use contraception and have sex, you are actually committing MURDER, because the sperm and the egg are not coupling to make a baby. These MURDERERS prevent the birth of babies on a DAILY BASIS. Since it's not PRESENT-MURDER it's actually FUTURE-MURDER or what I will call "Preventicide" (you are preventing a life, murdering it before it can happen.) A person who commits a Preventicide is called a Preventerer. Back to these "Pro-Life" people; so if they're some sort of non-time-traveling TIME COPS who act only to stop people from not having babies and being gay and oppressing their lessers and telling people they're going to hell, I'm going to go out on a limb say that every single one of these people are actually Oracles or Precogs. So it's like they're the Precogs in Minority Report and the Cops at the SAME TIME. So according to the PRO-LIFE TIME COPS we must either not have sex or if we do have sex we must create a baby. That baby, that would never have even existed by use of contraceptives, had a chance of LIFE but we took that chance away. What I'm getting at is that all babies exist currently in the FUTURE and the PAST. FUTURE BABIES are then erased from the TIMELINE when we use contraceptives, which makes taking preventative measures during sex a TIME CRIME, effectively making contraceptives the same as abortion, even though abortion is the act of aborting a birth in progress (yeah, the same thing as preventing the pregnancy from even happening.) "What does this all mean?" you ask. Well, it says that we are now in the process of writing in laws into our government that deal with TIME CRIME. These are TIME LAWS. For instance, you are not allowed to perform illegal betting with company money for future outcomes unless you are filthy rich and greasing the palms of political officials. We will see more TIME CRIMES written into law eventually, like the one where you use science to guess a disastrous outcome of some sort and report it but that report goes against the political agenda of a group of people who have all the influence. I'm not going to name any examples, but you probably can use this math to guess some of the current things we do that will eventually become TIME CRIMES! At any rate, these PRO LIFE TIME COPS supported the notion of the religious to enact policies based on what they think is best for other people, such as not covering contraceptives in health plans for women because how could that possibly be a good use of THEIR MONEY. Hell if you want to go even further, you could say that even considering the idea of using your company health-care plan to perform PREVENTICIDE is actually a form of EMBEZZLEMENT or FRAUD. In my experience with pseudo-TIME TRAVEL I can say that these issues can get fairly complex, so we're in for a nasty ride. That's why I believe TIMELINES don't have any place in government. Category:Law Enforcement Category:Time Travelers Category:Morally Ambiguous Figures Category:Empires